


Embracing Love

by chimerachan



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Just a little bit angst, M/M, Mild-Fluff, Post-Quinto Live, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, X Factor Italia, XF Ita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerachan/pseuds/chimerachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ora sono qui, potresti concedermi il secondo abbraccio da quando ci conosciamo!”<br/>“Naaaa… Troppo prevedibile, in più gli abbracci sono sopravvalutati come i sorrisi.”<br/>“Certo e nel mondo di Genn Butch che cos’è che non è mai sopravvalutato?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Love

Gennaro non aveva mai considerato la gelosia come uno dei tratti distintivi del suo carattere, in particolar modo la gelosia possessiva che stava provando negli ultimi tempi mentre scorreva la sua vita nel loft.

Passate le prime settimane di adattamento in cui, quasi miracolosamente, aveva stabilito un rapporto umano e socievole con tutti i ragazzi, e con alcuni una vera e propria amicizia, non poteva davvero immaginare che si sarebbe trovato ora in quella situazione.

Fumare una sigaretta dopo l'altra seduto sul davanzale di una delle stanze che erano state occupate dalle under donna eliminate.

Era tardissimo, già metà della notte era volata via e da almeno un paio di ore aveva salutato tutti al piano inferiore augurando la buonanotte, eppure da un paio di settimane non era lui l'ultimo ad infilarsi sotto le coperte nella camera della baell squad.

Alex improvvisamente amava la notte.

Era stato uno sciocco a pensare che la vita intensa durante la trasmissione avrebbe messo in stand by tutto al di fuori della musica per Alessio. Lui aveva deciso di dedicarsi completamente alla loro missione di arrivare alla semi-finale per presentare un loro pezzo al grande pubblico e senza averne parlato, aveva dato per scontato che anche per Alex sarebbe stato così.

Invece sotto i suoi occhi assonnati erano iniziate le lunghe chiacchierate nel cuore della notte con Francesca. Non seguivano uno schema preciso, a volte finivano casualmente vicini in un angolo del divano a parlare a bassa voce per non disturbare la visione di un film, altre volte Francesca gli offriva una tisana fumate e finivano per berla in sala prove.

Tutti l'avevano notato, tutti facevano finta di nulla, tutti lo tenevano sotto controllo quasi si aspettassero una sua reazione.

Era stato bravo, in quei momenti aveva sempre trovato il modo di tenersi occupato: doccia, lavatrici, mettere a posto il disordine del loft, chiacchiere con Leo, Giò e Davide.

In aggiunta già da tempo aveva imparato a controllare le sue emozioni, a non lasciarle trasparire, oltre ad aver fissato degli standard così alti per la prossima persona da avere accanto, che era certo che tutta la popolazione mondiale avrebbe fallito il test di selezione semmai ne avesse fatto uno.

Nella sua testa era stato tutto cinicamente organizzato per non essere più esposto al dolore, tutto…tranne Alex.

 

Alessio era l'unica persona per cui si era davvero sforzato di farsi notare. Fin da subito c'era stato qualcosa di lui che lo aveva colpito e solo grazie alla sua passione per la musica era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione.

Lentamente aveva abbassato con lui i suoi collaudati meccanismi difensivi ed aveva permesso ad Alex di conoscerlo davvero. Si era guadagnato prima la sua simpatia e poi la sua fiducia.

Il loro rapporto non poteva essere etichettato, dopo anni di conoscenza e due caratteri opposti aveva assunto così tante sfumature che solo loro potevano davvero capirne l'essenza.

Tutto perfetto se non fosse che Alex non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto senza sforzarsi riusciva a calamitare l'attenzione delle persone.

Era solo una questione di tempo ed anche i giudici, ora convinti che fosse lui il leader, quello che cattura davvero i fan, quello bello e dannato all'interno del loro duo, si sarebbero accorti di quanto invece era l'esatto opposto.

Lui era quello sfigato, con gli sbalzi umorali, quello capriccioso ed Alex era quello di cui tutti amavano avere la sua attenzione e compagnia, dai ragazzi delle altre categorie ai componenti della crew.  

Questa sera aveva davvero capito che il ritmo intenso delle loro giornate non stava influendo solo sulle loro capacità musicali ma anche sulla velocità nello stringere relazioni profonde.

Il ballottaggio tra Landlord e Giò aveva fatto letteralmente crollare Alex. Davide lo aveva stretto a sé mentre lui era rimasto poco distante come pietrificato fissando il televisore bloccato dalla tempesta emotiva che aveva dentro.

Si sentiva in ansia per Giò, egoista nel desiderare l'uscita di Francesca, arrabbiato perché Alex avesse deciso di cercare il conforto di qualcuno altro ed ipocrita perché sapeva che non c'era stata una singola occasione in queste ultime settimane in cui si era mostrato premuroso nei suoi confronti mentre erano insieme agli altri. Nella sala prove era diverso, lì era come se parlassero un'altra lingua, fatta di parole e gesti istintivi che venivano racchiusi nei testi e negli arrangiamenti che creavano. 

Davide aveva provato a farglielo notare almeno un paio di volte che esagerava con gli aggettivi di scherno che rifilava spesso ad Alessio, erano chiaramente battute ma in una situazione di “cattività" come era quella del loft dove ogni parola e situazione veniva amplificata ad uso e consumo del pubblico che doveva giudicarli, tutto concorreva a creare una loro immagine con cui avrebbero dovuto fare i conti una volta usciti di lì.

Accecato da una stupida sensazione di superiorità, _lui poteva farlo_ , e di sicurezza, _loro erano un duo_ , aveva proseguito non curante dei possibili cambiamenti che Alex avrebbe potuto avere nei suoi confronti.

Ora forse era troppo tardi.

Aveva lasciato Giò ed Alessio a parlottare dell’eliminazione scampata a luci spente nel salotto del loft. Razionalmente sapeva che il loro rapporto era paragonabile a quello di due fratelli.

Razionalmente sapeva che Giò era al 100% etero.

Razionalmente sapeva che Alex lo era anche di più.

Razionalmente sapeva che Giò era folle e stasera Alex aveva lasciato il suo autocontrollo nel ‘pollaio’ dell’arena.

Irrazionalmente sapeva che dopo stanotte, dopo averli lasciati distesi sul divano mentre Giò accarezzava i capelli di Alex, non avrebbe più avuto con loro lo stesso rapporto.

“Ehi ho visto il letto vuoto in camera…Che ci fai qui? Giò è appena andato a dormire”

“Mhm…”

“Tutto bene Butch?”

“Si, solo non riesco a spegnere il cervello stanotte… E tu?”

“Nemmeno io, sono sfinito ma non riesco a rilassarmi.”

“Non ti mai visto crollare come stasera Ale.”

“Non lo so, finito questo live ho sentito tutto il peso della gara. Quanto c’è in gioco e quanto mi sono legato in poco tempo alle persone che stanno vivendo con noi questa esperienza.”

“Ora stai meglio?”

“Un po’… Mi sento ancora po’ giù, vorrei almeno per una notte essere a casa, mi manca il calore della nostra famiglia.”

“Però mi hai evitato tutta la sera da quando siamo tornati qui.”

“Non ti ho evitato, ma avevo bisogno di una massiccia dose di affetto e tu sei tutto spigoli. Okay non dirmelo, lo so… Sono squallido.”

“Un pochino, però avrei voluto che fossi venuto da me comunque.”

“Ora sono qui, potresti concedermi il secondo abbraccio da quando ci conosciamo!”

“Naaaa… Troppo prevedibile, in più gli abbracci sono sopravvalutati come i sorrisi.”

“Certo e nel mondo di Genn Butch che cos’è che non è mai sopravvalutato?”

“I massaggi. Ti farò il miglior massaggio della tua vita ma non farne parola con gli altri, non voglio la fila domani mattina.”

“Ti sei fatto dare qualche dritta da Leo? Dove mi metto? Odio questi letti a castello.”

“Sali in quello superiore e sdraiati altrimenti non riuscirò a metterci abbastanza forza.”

“Se svegliamo Enrica e ci trova così…”

“Allora stai zitto e goditi il mio massaggio energico!”

Alessio non si era mai sentito così viziato e coccolato in vita sua. Contrariamente a quello che gli aveva detto, Genn iniziò a massaggiarlo con dolcezza su ogni muscolo della schiena, le sue dita continuavano a scorrere avanti ed indietro sul suo corpo coperto solo dal tessuto leggero della maglietta.

“Sei ancora sveglio?”

“Mi sento uno spettacolo.”

Una risata leggera spezza il silenzio della stanza. Fino a poco prima i movimenti erano stati ritmici e regolari, ma a quel punto le mani di Genn avevano cominciato a scivolare dappertutto, a muoversi in maniera casuale e ad accarezzare anche i pochi centimetri di pelle scoperta con reverenza. L’assalto di sensazioni lasciò Alex senza fiato, tuttavia si sorprese ad essere anche molto lucido e presente. Si sentiva esplorato, esaminato, come se le sue reazioni dovessero essere saggiate in profondità. E non era affatto sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a nascondere ancora a lungo la reazione traditrice del suo corpo. Genn lo afferrò per i fianchi nel tentativo di farlo voltare, ma si oppose.

“Stai bene?”

“Si. Ho bisogno di un momento per-” Quelle parole erano state appena sussurrate da Alex mentre fissava quasi con rabbia il lenzuolo sul quale era disteso.

“Madò Alessio… Sono bravo con i massaggi ma non così bravo!”

“Sei uno stronzo!”

Prova a scendere dal letto, ma Gennaro lo blocca immediatamente sedendosi sulle sue gambe. In questa nuova posizione ora può finalmente vedere il viso e l’eccitazione che ha suscitato in Alessio.

“Voglio andare a dormire. Alzati!”

“Non possiamo parlarne? Che cavolo ti succede stasera? Prima con Giò, ora questo. Non puoi essere già in astinenza per l’uscita di Francesca.”

“Giò? Francesca? Ma che stai dicendo?”

“Mi prendi in giro? Cazzo non sei stato esattamente molto discreto. Sono due settimane che tu e Francesca appena abbiamo un momento di relax la notte sparite per ore e prima sul divano con Giò facevi le fusa mentre ti accarezzava!”

“Cosa? Ma per chi mi hai preso? Per una marchetta in calore? Non hai proprio capito niente!”

Questa volta Alessio riesce con uno strattone a divincolarsi e scendere in un balzo dal letto. Senza nemmeno spogliarsi si butta sotto il getto caldo della doccia. Vorrebbe lavar via l’imbarazzo che prova ora, le ultime 24 ore o forse le ultime settimane. Tornare indietro quando tutto era più semplice, quando non si era reso conto di essersi innamorato.

“Scusami. Ho proprio frainteso tutto.”

I vestiti pesanti di Genn si inzuppano in un attimo ora che ha raggiunto Alex sotto l’acqua. Lui era quello impedito con le parole quando si parlava di sentimenti, ma nei suoi occhi azzurri si poteva davvero leggere quando fosse sincero in quel momento.

“È tutto a posto. Ti prometto che non cambierà nulla.”

Nelle lunghissime chiacchierate con Francesca, la prima ad essersi accorta del cambiamento e di quelle nuove sensazioni che si agitavano dentro di lui, Alessio le aveva ripetuto mille volte che Genn non ricambiava quel sentimento, perciò averne ora la conferma era una delusione che pronto ad incassare. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla tra loro, era quella la cosa più importante. Così sorrise e ricambiò con una precaria leggerezza l’abbraccio in cui Genn l’aveva stretto.

 

 

La routine fatta di pasti ad orari improbabili, ore infinite in sala prove e l’inedito da incidere in studio era tornata ad assorbirli completamente. Lentamente avevano ritrovato un loro equilibrio e come aveva fatto notare Davide a Gennaro, anche quell’aurea scura che di solito si trascinava dietro sembrava aver lasciato spazio ad una serenità inaspettata dato l’avvicinarsi della finale.

Alex aveva deciso di focalizzare di nuovo tutta la sua concentrazione alla preparazione dei pezzi ed aveva lasciato tutti a bocca aperta con la sua interpretazione del brano di Gaber.

Era stato felice di aver potuto salvare la performance ed essere riuscito a comunicare tutta l’importanza del testo. Era stata tuttavia la reazione di Genn al termine della prima prova ad averlo riempito di farfalle allo stomaco.

Subito dopo l’esibizione aveva notato il suo sconforto sulla scalinata tra le gambe di Davide ed aveva deciso di lasciargli il suo spazio, come tante altre volte in passato, ma una volta soli nel camerino dopo aver effettuato il velocissimo cambio di abiti necessari, Genn si era appoggiato alla porta e lo aveva volutamente fissato intensamente per più di un attimo tormentandosi il labbro.

Una conversazione silenziosa che gli aveva fatto esplodere il cervello perché in quel singolo sguardo c’era ammirazione, approvazione, affetto, gratitudine e ne era certo anche desiderio. Un momento cristallino, come aveva poco prima detto Mika, spezzato da un ‘ _ora spacchiamo… siamo o non siamo due loser?’_

Avevano fatto una mega esibizione, perfetta a loro avviso e anche per il pubblico, peccato che il tavolo dei giudici avesse deciso che era tempo di giocare di strategia e mettere tutti sulla graticola.

Il peggio sembrava passato, Genn ne era convinto sottovalutando l’effetto urban che lo affliggeva costantemente.

 

“Ecco Gennariello che arriva tutto riposato!”

La baell squad era ora al completo intorno al tavolo della cucina immersa tra cornetti e bevande calde.

“Per tutto il trambusto di stanotte non so se ti meriti questo caffè appena fatto.” Con una pacca sulla spalla Davide si avvicina con una tazzina in mano.

“Perché cosa ho combinato stavolta?” Erano settimane che non parlava nel sonno e non soffriva di sonnambulismo.

“Hai provato tre volte ad infilarti nel letto di Alessio. Stavo tornando dal bagno al tuo primo tentativo e l’ho aiutato a rimetterti nel tuo tutte le volte. Alla quarta abbiamo svegliato Giò perché eri troppo divertente!”

“Era una situa favolosa, sembravi che avessi il radar. Quando Alessio e Davide si sono scambiati i letti, tu sei rimasto in piedi fermo nella stanza e poi hai iniziato ad arrampicarti verso quello dove era disteso Alex. Abbiamo provato tutte le combinazioni, non ne hai sbagliata una! Dopo averti riportato a letto un’ultima volta Alessio ti ha messo tra le braccia il suo cuscino e ti sei calmato!”

“Dai mi state prendendo in giro?”

Alessio nega mentre sorride imbarazzato fissando il cappuccino fumante che ha davanti.

“Non mi ricordo nulla!”

“La prossima volta ti filmiamo così potete usare quello come video diary!”

“Ma quale prossima volta! Sarà stato lo stress post-traumatico da esibizione in italiano.”

“Se sbagliavi letto e venivi dal lupo cattivo, secondo me te lo ricordavi questa mattina!”

“Si, si… Fatti la barba lupetto che altrimenti oggi alle prove in arena Tommasini non ti fa nemmeno esibire. Sembri un barbone!”

Gennaro non stava esattamente rendo le cose semplici ad Alex, che da _quella_ notte non aveva più lasciato intendere nulla ed era riuscito a recuperare l’autocontrollo che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto e la capacità di immergersi nel suo mondo immaginario.

Si stava sforzando di restare neutrale in ogni loro interazione.

In assenza di una strategia migliore aveva deciso di vivere le giornate mettendo in stand by qualsiasi riflessione.

Un buon piano che Giò con la sua testardaggine ed astuzia aveva deciso di far saltare.

Era bastata una carezza ben assestata al viso di Alex, durante la registrazione dei video diaries, per far perdere il filo del discorso a Genn e rendere cristallini quei sentimenti che nascondeva sotto strati di ironia e finto disinteresse.

Lo ricambiava dove solo lasciargli il tempo di affrontare la sua paura di tornare ad amare.

Erano scoppiati tutti a ridere, il loro legame non era più un tabù e Davide era rimasto ipnotizzato, nella mezzora successiva, dai tanti sorrisi a cui Gennaro si era lasciato andare tra battute, scherzi e discorsi senza senso. Qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui.

 

 

È quasi l’alba, nel salotto del loft regna il buio a parte qualche luce che di tanto in tanto illumina le vetrate creando giochi di colore ocra e argento che sfumano man mano sulla superficie del vetro, reso cristallino dalla miriade di gocce che vi si stanno addensando.

Quando piove a Milano c’è un’atmosfera ovattata, dove ogni minimo rumore di notte viene avvertito con maggior intensità, come il respiro leggero e regolare di Alessio che ha deciso di assecondare la folle idea di Gennaro di sgattaiolare alle prime luci e fare una passeggiata nel parco Lambro.  

“Ehi ti ricordi quando sei anni fa, prima di conoscermi, avevi scritto la vigilia di Natale che volevi qualcuna accanto che ti volesse un gran bene, con cui ridere e scherzare, che ti confortasse anche in un caloroso abbraccio?”

“Si…Volevo qualcuno che mi amasse.”

“Posso esserlo io?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono voluti questi due per farmi tornare a scrivere dopo una vita ( e si vede T_T). Avevo in testa questo plot da un pochino e alla fine mi sono decisa a metterlo nero su bianco.   
> Non è nulla di speciale ma mi andava di condividerlo con il fandom.  
> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui e lasciate un commento o un cuoricino se vi va!


End file.
